callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foley (World War II)
For the American sergeant who appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Foley Foley was one of the commanders of the Americans in Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive during World War II. He was in command of Baker Company during D-Day operations. He was temporarily transferred to Fox Company with his subordinate, Sgt. Moody, during Battle of the Bulge, as he returned to Baker Company in time to assault two bunkers. He was voiced by Steven Jay Blum (credited as Steven Blum in Call of Duty: United Offensive and Steven Jay Blum in original Call of Duty respectively), who would go on to voice Tank Dempsey in Call of Duty: World at War. IMDb entry Biography Captain Foley served in several battles in Normandy, as a paratrooper in Call of Duty. He also fought in the Battle of the Bulge during Call of Duty: United Offensive. He is first seen in Camp Toccoa, training Pvt. Martin and other soldiers, such as Pvt. Elder. Later, he parachutes into Ste. Mere-Eglise, and forms mixed units with the Able and Fox Companies. Managing to capture the village, he holds it until the German counterattack stops. Foley then sends Martin, Elder, and Moody to report to headquarters. Foley's unit is then detached from the rest of the 101st for special operations behind enemy lines. Their first known mission was to rescue two British officers named Cpt. Price and Major Ingram from a chateau. When they didn't find Ingram, Price said that he overheard guards talking about a camp which the Major was: Dulag IIIA. Foley then comes up with a plan: the troops are to break through the camp and find the Major before the camp gets locked down in ten minutes. They succeed and successfully escape. During the war, Captain Foley seemed to be friends with Sgt. Moody, or simply assigned to assist or become second in command for him, because he is seen next to Moody almost all of the time. In the original Call of Duty, Foley leads Baker Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment. It is highly likely that he was transferred in reference to Call of Duty: United Offensive, as in that game he is in charge of a different group of soldiers from Fox Company. However, after a while, Foley is then transferred back to the Baker Company, as he leads Pvt. Martin in assaulting two bunkers in January of 1945. Trivia *Foley has blond hair, as seen when he takes off his helmet in the last American mission in ''Call of Duty'', Festung Recogne. *In Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, he has a unique winter coat unlike the rest of the squad's uniforms. *Captain Foley could be killed only in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive''. Here is how: When Moody tells the player to pick up the bazooka to destroy the Panzer. When the player has 1 rocket left, save it. (Note: If cheats are available, activate "Full Ammo"). Then, while either one is talking, aim the bazooka at him then fire and he will die. (Note: This is only for anti-tank weapons.) *As a reference to orders in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'', Foley is transferred to the 2nd Battalion of the 506th PIR, but leads Baker Company against a group of German bunkers about a week later in Call of Duty. *He is the first character ever seen in the Call of Duty series and is the first to make contact with the playable character. *Foley is the first person to ever speak in the Call Of Duty series. References es:Capitán_Foley Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty characters Category:Captains Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Characters